Who will knock at your door?
by Wordsfellapart
Summary: "Ehy, Shizuo anche tu qui!" Trovò disteso per terra Izaya che lo guardava sorridendo e in quel momento pensò "Sarà anche un gran bastardo, ma quando si comporta da persona normale è quasi carino" "Aspetta carino! Shizuo ritorna in te! Un uomo carino! Per di più Izaya! Ti è dato di volta il cervello? Cosa hai banane nel cervello?" Buona lettura!


Una Giornata con il Diavolo

Un tipico giorno di scuola alla Seika High School

Appena entrò in classe Shizuo si trovò davanti ad una scena piuttosto inusuale o forse era tale in tutte le altre scuole, ma non alla Seika.

"Ma che cavolo succede?" fu il suo primo pensiero

Un uomo sulla cinquantina, probabilmente il professore nuovo, era sdraiato su un banco ed aveva legate le mani ai piedi del tavolo. Seduto tranquillamente sul petto dell'uomo c'era un ragazzino di 15 anni, alto e snello che si stava palesemente godendo non solo l'allestimento che aveva creato, ma anche le continue grida disperate dell'uomo. Non c'era da stupirsi se nessuno stava soccorrendo il professore, quel ragazzino sembrava il demonio in persona, attorno a lui l'aria sembrava essere rarefatta e carica di odio e crudeltà. Shizuo, pur essendo rimasto per un momento pietrificato davanti a quella scena, decise di intervenire sapendo che solo lui avrebbe potuto contrastare quel diavolo.

"Cosa credi di fare?"

" Io?! Sei scemo? Non dirmi che non ci arrivi"

" Ehy, moccioso, piantala di parlarmi così.. Non mi pare che il tuo comportamento sia idoneo ad una classe, forse andrebbe bene in una giungla... Probabilmente saresti una scimmietta incazzosa"

" Tu! Brutto bastardo, chi ti credi di essere? Ti farò pentire di essere nato"

In quel momento Izaya, estraendo dalla tasca dei suoi jeans (figurarsi se indossava la divisa scolastica ^.^ ) un coltellino svizzero con una lama tagliente quanto un bisturi, cominciò a giocarci guardando con aria di sfida Shizuo, che rimase del tutto impassibile difronte a quella scena. Improvvisamente il diavolo scattò in avanti cercando di colpire al ventre Shizuo.

Shizuo, grazie ai numerosi allenamenti di Karatè ed altre arti marziali, schivò senza problemi l'affondo e con una mossa fluida fece cadere di mano il coltellino all'avversario. Non si era ancora messo in posizione di difesa, quando un altro coltellino, comparso dal nulla, si conficco sulla parete alle sue spalle, esattamente a mezzo millimetro dal suo volto.

"Ma sei impazzito?"

"Ahahahahaha.. Non ho speranze di vincere contro di te se gioco lealmente (in realtà non lo faccio mai)"

"Piccolo demonio vieni qui che ti strangolo!"

Nemmeno il tempo di finire di parlare che Shizuo dovette schivare un altro coltello. Adirato, sollevò un armadio e lo scaraventò addosso ad Izaya, che con un balzo felino lo schivò, perdendo tuttavia l'equilibrio e finendo per terra. Izaya decise che era il momento giusto per darsela a gambe il più velocemente possibile, infatti era a corto di coltelli, e per quanto trovasse piacevole vedere Shizuo, in particolare Shizuo incazzato nero, non voleva rimetterci le penne.

"Ciao sfigatooo"

"Izayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fermati!"

Il professore, dimenticato legato al tavolo, venne slegato e portato immediatamente in infermeria, ma non prima di aver fatto la predica a Shizuo per il suo comportamento e per aver sfasciato la classe.

Dopo essersene sentite un carretto, Shizuo decise che aveva bisogno di passare il pranzo lontano da tutti così da potersi schiarire le idee, salì le scale della scuola fino all'ultimo piano che portava al tetto. Spalancò la porta ed una folata d'aria lo investì all'unisono con una voce, ormai familiare.

"Ehy, Shizuo anche tu qui?!"

Trovò disteso per terra Izaya che lo guardava sorridendo e in quel momento pensò

"Sarà anche un gran bastardo, ma quando si comporta da persona normale è quasi carino"

"Aspetta carino?! Shizuo ritorna in te! Un uomo carino! Per di più Izaya! Ti è dato di volta il cervello? Cosa hai banane nel cervello?"

"Ohi, Shizuo che fai? Rimani li imbambolato o vieni qui? Ho capito che sono affascinante e un figo da paura, ma se continui a fissarmi ti cavo gli occhi"

"Eh?! Posso strangolarti?"

"Ancora? Ammazza quanto sei noioso..."

"Che hai detto?"

"Niente niente.. su vieni qui che mangiamo"

"Mangiamo?"

"Yep!"

In quel preciso istante Izaya rovesciò il contenuto della borsa che aveva accanto, nella quale c'erano 2 bento.

Shizuo spalancando gli occhi lo guardò e disse

"Aspetta un attimo, hai preso da mangiare anche per me?"

"Sapevo che saresti venuto qui"

"Come facevi a saperlo? Va bene che siamo compagni di classe da ormai una vita, ma prima stavo per ucciderti e tu ora mi porti il pranzo?"

"Sai bene che mi stai simpatico.. non lo faccio mica per tutti...ma se continui a lamentarti me lo mangio io il tuo bento" mettendo il muso

"Non dirmelo... hai organizzato tutta quella scenetta per farmi venire qui su!"

"Te l'hanno mai detto che sei lento?"

"Tu non sei normale.."

"Mai detto di esserlo.. poi non credo di essere l'unico"

Shizuo, sedendosi accanto al ragazzo e allungando una mano, disse

"Passami quel bento, ho fame"

Ridendo Izaya glielo passò e successivamente iniziò a mangiare il suo, canticchiando una canzoncina in sottofondo e godendosi quella meravigliosa giornata d'estate.

Shizuo invece si mise ad osservarlo, cercando di non perdersi quella vista rara e preziosa, e pensò

"Cavolo..."

THE END


End file.
